


One More Chance (drabble)

by nat_tdrake



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_tdrake/pseuds/nat_tdrake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Kurt meet again in college, but is Kurt willing to see past their differences and forgive the man who ruined his senior year?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Chance (drabble)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kurt and Sebastian re-meet in college in NYC](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17756) by dannyseguel.tumblr. 



> This is the first drabble I've ever written, and I hope to make a habit of writing. It's only a short piece but any feedback or criticisms will be incredibly appreciated!

“What – what did you mean then?” Kurt couldn’t believe it, refused to believe it. He may not have known Sebastian all his life, but he knew his character well enough, and it was safe to say Sebastian didn’t do “boyfriends” or relationships. Though for some reason unknown to him, Kurt could easily picture waking up next to the tall, very handsome blonde every morning, making him his favourite cream and chocolate-sprinkled cappuccino… Wait, how did he even know that?

“…Kurt? Hello? Earth to Kurt! I said, since I am going to have to put up with you for the next three years, I might as well try to be mildly civil. But don’t expect to be crying on my shoulder if some half-wit stereo-gay breaks your fragile little heart. I may be incredibly capable and talented, but I don’t do feelings.”

A nervous grin shone through Sebastian’s face and Kurt found himself doubting that last comment. Perhaps if he put his mind to it he could break through Sebastian’s icy demeanour. It wouldn’t be hard, not really. At the end of the day they were both surprisingly similar people, as much as the older, “more talented” boy would like to deny it. It didn’t matter though, why should Kurt make friends with someone who spent his entire senior year trying to torture and ridicule him? _Because we’ve both grown out of the peer pressures that bound us in high school and have learnt to look past our not-so-different differences. You know you want to give him a chance, Kurt._

“I really don’t!”

“Don’t what, Kurt?” came the other’s reply. “You sure you’re alright? It’s not your dad is it?”

Kurt’s head snapped up and suddenly found a pair of innocently sincere and very blue (or were they grey..? Green..? Both?!) eyes. At least for a split second before that reserved and apathetic façade reappeared.

“I mean, has your dad finally disowned you? It really is about time. No one should have to tolerate that gay face for more than eight minutes, let alone eighteen years.”

“You’ve been talking to me for ten minutes.” Two could play this game, Kurt thought, and he was then convinced that there was more to Sebastian than he let on.

“Well, someone has to, I suppose,” Sebastian quipped back with little hesitation, and then a slight smile which most definitely did not make Kurt smile.

The silence that followed was strangely comforting… until the tension became a bit too much, the heat a bit too hot and the distance between them a bit too close. It was then Sebastian let out the smallest of breaths and reality struck them like lightning.

“I better go then, wouldn’t want my gay face to rub off on your unblemished meerkat complexion.” Ooh, Hummel one, Smythe nil.

Kurt turned on his heel with as much sass as he could muster and began strutting off towards the coffee shop door with the proudest smirk he had. He was just about to push the door open when he felt a strong hold grasp his elbow. He debated turning around – he was not going to let that arrogant, public-school twit have the final word. But his heart apparently thought otherwise and he immediately found himself looking at Sebastian, wide-eyed accompanied by a little, lop-sided grin.

“Go out with me,” he whispered, barely audible, so much so that Kurt had asked him to repeat himself.

“Go out with me? Please?” he murmured again, this time with his head bowed and now two hands gripping Kurt’s two arms a little harder than he would like.

“Why? I thought you couldn’t stand me,” Kurt stated. “I thought the very sight of me offended you. What was it you said to me last time when we were outside _Scandals_? Oh, yes of course, ‘your very presence and clown-like appearance brings shame to what could be a respectable gay community, Kurt.’ Did I quote that right? Wait, I remember, you even threatened to ‘burn my revolting wardrobe, only to then extinguish my obscene gay flame which glowed painfully brighter than the billboards in Times Square.’ Even I must admit your insults were surprisingly creative and powerful.”

At this point Sebastian, still staring at the floor, turned slightly red, and mumbled something hardly coherent.

“You know what, I’m not gonna waste any more time with you ‘Bastian,” this made Sebastian look up, resembling a timid deer caught in headlights. Kurt took one final breath before spitting out with all the pent-up anger and resentment he’d collected for this boy over the past year, “have a good life.” Then proceeded to untangle himself from the taller boy’s now limp grip and walked away, far enough for him to miss Sebastian’s muffled yet sincere apology.

“I’m s-sorry.

“I’m so, so sorry, Kurt.”


End file.
